


A Change of Pace

by WitchyWriter



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Armand is little too hungry, Armand tops emotionally, Biting, Daniel Tops physically, Daniel is tired of his bullshit, Dual-perspective, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of Armands past, Mild canon, Queen of the Damned era, but loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: Daniel is tired of fucking strangers and Armand is tired of watching him. But just how far will Armand push him to get him over the edge?
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback in the comments, this is my first time writing this pairing so any constructive criticism is welcome!

#### Armand 

Coming into Daniel’s room in the early hours of the night to watch him sleep is one of the privileges I have acquired over the many centuries of my existence. He slept with such a peace he could never seem to replicate in the hours he spent awake. Daniel couldn’t beg for death while he slept, nor beg me for the Dark Gift either. Drugs couldn’t taint his blood and alcohol couldn’t make him throw himself on top of me and ask for intimacy that I could never provide; at least in the ways he wanted me too. Immortality in one of it’s many jokes renders my parts physically useless, much to Daniel’s dismay. Suddenly, he stirred, tossing his hand on the empty other half of the bed as if looking for something. 

“Armand…” He mumbled in his sleep. 

Was he searching…for me? Very few things surprise me anymore, but Daniel never ceases to amaze me. I walk to the side of the bed he was groping and caught the sound of him, subtly whimpering, as if my not being next to him was causing physical pain. It irritated me, so I climbed in bed next to him and placed his wandering hand on my chest. He seemed to like that, as he smiled and pulled at my side, tugging me closer to him. 

I indulged this incapacitated side of his frequently; whether that meant bathing him gently with a cloth the night I found him at the foot of the bed, whiskey bottle clutched in his fist and vomit staining his shirt. Or brushing the hair off of his sweat slicked forehead after an argument left him in the hotel room crying and angry and alone. My lover was a complicated mess of a man, but he was indeed mine. 

He stirred again, pulling me closer and closer to him until my head rested against his chest and his arms wrapped around my back, holding me as close as physically possible. He wasn’t nearly as strong as me, of course, but to be held this close was a foreign thing for me to enjoy as much as I do. It was now that I noticed, pressed chest to chest with Daniel, that he was stark naked under the sheets. I hadn’t spent much time looking at this lower region of his before, how impressive he was below the belt. It was also now that he started to awake from his death-like sleep, unhanding me to stretch his long frame out and raise his hands in the air. 

He didn’t notice me until I shifted onto my side to watch his beautiful body elongate in the dim room. 

#### Daniel 

Waking up never came easy for me these days, with the schedule Armand keeps me on. He keeps me out all night long, dragging me around the city and showing him over and over the “beauty of the modern mortal man” as he calls it. This means anything that involves people: movie theaters, bars, record stores, taxis, supermarkets, strip clubs and as of late, sex shops. I don’t fall asleep until almost ten in the morning sometimes, even though he leaves at six. Most mornings I wish he didn’t have to leave at all. Spending the entire night together in this very room would be my ultimate dream. Talking, laughing, reading, fucking; I want to be the beautiful modern man he so desperately yearns to seek out. But instead he leaves me aching and desperate every time, not even realizing he leaves me so. I know he loves me but not in the way I love him; I’m his connection to humanity, his plaything that he can take out and make dance when he wants to see a new trick. I want to be his lover, his companion for eternity, together until the end. 

I open my tired eyes slightly, slowly letting the light of the night seep through my heavy lids. Stretching out my legs and my arms, feeling life come flowing back into my body, I feel the bed shift. I turn my head to my right and there he is. 

“Ah fuck!” I gasp, clutching my arms to my chest, now remembering and being embarrassed by my naked body. 

He’s just laying there, staring at me, drinking me in with his eyes and not letting an inch of my flesh go unexamined. He hasn’t fed yet tonight, I can tell by the pale color of his skin. He looks at me as though I’m his next meal and the glances that dance up and down my body don’t make me as scared as they should.

But for now, the shock of no longer being alone irritates me slightly, despite my desperation to have him close to me again. I furrow my brows and stare crassly at him. 

“You could have at least made yourself known before scaring the shit out of me like that you know?”

He smiles innocently, there’s something behind his eyes that I can’t quite make out.

“Oh? And wake you up from your precious sleep you tell me so much about? There’s not a chance that I would deprive you of that luxury my love.” 

I roll my eyes and flip over onto my stomach, I love when he calls me that, but I enjoy making him work for my affections. I know he craves it the same way I crave his. Suddenly the weight of the bed shifts and he heads to the small kitchen in the hotel room. As of late, he’s been trying to learn to make me coffee when I wake up and he’s been very proud of himself whenever I don’t grimace at the first sip. I haven’t the heart to tell him that every cup he’s made so far is absolutely awful; the look of pride that engulfs his face every time is too beautiful to ruin.

I’m not in the mood to drink coffee grinds this evening, so I rush to put my boxers on and get him before he gets to the machine. Right in the knick of time I grab him from behind as he faces the counter, my hands gently caressed his cool, stone-like hips. He freezes in place, not one to melt into my touch like others have; but tonight as I sensed, something was different. 

#### Armand

The one thing that gets Daniel out of bed is my attempt to make him coffee every night. He hates every sip, so as a means to prevent me, he gets up and our evening out can finally begin. When he gets trapped in that web of sheets and sweat, it can be nearly impossible to get him out without some kind of persuasion. Usually whiskey works to get him up, or the promise of meeting a new friend on our outing to bring back home to heed my observances. Seeing him sleeping in the nude tonight has my mind working on hundreds of things, the first and foremost being that I’m tired of watching him in the sweaty clutches of strangers. They are always beautiful and physically elite, but upon reading his mind every time, the only thing he thinks about, is me. 

I’m dragged out of my chamber of possibilities and ideas with the feeling of his warm hands at my sides. I tense immediately, my past never quite leaves me despite it being Daniel and not a man of my younger years. However, I’m throwing caution to the wind tonight, and he can feel the change in my demeanor. 

“Not thirsty tonight my darling?” I say sweetly. I can hear the blood rushing quickly through his body and his thoughts desperately cry out, _“Yes, but not for coffee…” ._

____

Interesting. 

__

I turn around, his hands adjust themselves on the counter behind me, pinning me there. He’s taller than I am by a fair few inches, he loved when I looked up at him; it made him feel some sense of power over me he knew he never really had. I place my hands firmly on his hips, working my fingers into the tough muscles and joints. He tossed his head back and moaned slightly, he thoughts a myriad of other words and phrases. 

__

“Is this all it takes to get you going my dear? Our friends must not have it hard getting a rise out of you then.” I say coyly. This clearly irritates him as he stiffens up and looks down on me again. 

__

“Don’t play with me Armand,” He growled, “I’ve had quite enough of your games as it is.” 

__

Pulling away from me, he walked back into the open bedroom and stares out of the floor-to-ceiling windows, overlooking the bay. Taken aback I followed him, it was very rare that he got so aggressive with me, that tone usually being my forte to keep him in his place. I wanted to ride this wave of emotion with him and see just how far I could push him before I had him where I wanted him. 

__

“And what games do I play with you Daniel? I come to you each night and we go out and we have fun. What’s the problem with that?” I say innocently, keeping his thoughts in close range. 

__

He signed deeply, clearly fed up with my tone, sweetness laid on a little too thick. 

__

“That’s exactly it Armand, you have fun. I merely follow you along and get dragged into whatever fascination that’s taken you by storm that night and then I fuck whoever you want me to so you can get your quiet thrill from watching what you can’t have. I do it all because I love you like a fool, the ‘beautiful modern man’ that you search night after night for and admire every place we go, is right here in front of you. I’m done with this!” He yells through gritted teeth, the rage washing over him. 

__

I scoff, not meaning to do so outwardly. 

__

“Did I say something funny?” He retorts. 

__

“No my idiot love, you didn’t. To think that I don’t admire every fiber of you truly shows the amount you pay attention. Sure, I may take you out and drag you around as my tether to the outside world. Daniel, in that regard you are the only one I have, you’re the only mortal in three hundred years that I haven’t eaten the same night we met. But the sex you have with those strangers isn’t for me to admire my lacking. It’s to watch you, you idiot. Do you think I care about them once they leave? The idea of them coming back and taking you away from me is a thought I can’t even bear. Daniel, I quite literally eat those people for breakfast.”

__

#### Daniel

__

It doesn’t surprise me in the least that Armand is playing the innocence card, he hates to admit aloud that he likes getting a rise out of me. Any break in his infuriating stoicism would be too much for him to handle. What does surprise me is that he makes me fuck strangers, just to watch me. Any and every time I’ve been with someone else with him staring in the corner, I don’t care who they really are, they all become him. Even in this moment with his condescending tone and hungry gaze, all I want to do is make him mine. The thought of taking this predator and making him do whatever I ask, making him surrender himself to me, drives me insane. 

__

“Is that so?” I say, not letting my true emotions show, a strain in my pants starting to make me twitch. 

__

“Yes, yes it is,” He responds slowly, walking over to me with a feline-like tenderness. His cold, smooth hands making their way down my spine. I shiver with every scrape of his nail. 

__

I gulp nervously, the anger in me slowly being replaced with raw desire. The bulge in my pants growing with every touch.

__

“I know what you want to do to me Daniel, I’ve heard it loud and clear from your thoughts before, in the dreams that make you writhe in your sleep.” He appears in front of me, pale hands pressing on my chest and making their way down to the waistband of my boxers. I grab his wrists, stopping them in their tracks. 

__

“Not on your terms Armand,” I whisper in the deepest voice I could muster, “On mine.” 

__

A wicked smile splays across his face for a second before his catches himself, putting on his puppy dog eyes and meeting them with mine. 

__

“Yes sir.” He says, and that’s what takes me over the edge. 

__

I throw my arms around his waist, hoisting him up and kiss him roughly and messily, not caring that he could kill me right here and now if he wanted to. He kisses back equally as aggressively, clearly being careful not to crush me as he drapes his arms around my neck. I can feel his fangs coming out of their cage, dragging themselves across my lower lip, nipping in between hurried breaths; not biting hard enough to draw blood.

__

Tossing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him, I can see the tension in his eyes, he isn’t letting himself go quite yet. 

__

I stop immediately, pinning myself up just above his shoulders, I caress his pale cheek, enjoying the vulnerability of this moment.

__

“Are you sure you’re ok with this, we don’t have to continue if you don’t want me to.” 

__

His eyes grow soft for a moment as he leans into my touch, I swear that I hear him purr. Then, I feel a cold hand clutch my now fully erect cock through my boxers. Armand comes rushing at me, mouth to mine before I can take a breathe in, he breaks first, eyes hooded and arousal palpable in the air. 

__

“Fuck me Daniel, the way you fucked those strangers.”

__

That was the only invitation I needed. 

__

__

#### Armand

__

It didn’t take Daniel more than two seconds to, quite literally, tear my clothes off of me. Buttons flying all over the room as his warm, firm hands worked their way into my hair and over my now exposed chest. When he succeeded in prying off my silk underwear, he hovered above me, taking in every inch of my now completely nude body; he’s never seen me in a state of such undress before. 

__

_“My God, he’s so beautiful. How can someone who’s seen so much remain so untouched by time. And he’s all mine for tonight…” _He thought lustfully, his eyes taking their time scanning my useless organ.__

____

__

__

“No, my love, I am all yours for forever, now stop mulling around and take me already.” I said, growing impatient and quite frankly, hungry. For my portion of the fun has yet to even start.

__

__

__

He kissed me again, lighting sparks in my stomach, a new and surprising feeling for me altogether. More gentle this time, he turned me on my stomach and placed a hand on my back, arching my ass straight into the air. I heard the bedside table drawer open and close and his hands were on my hips once again, fingers working into the grooves, finding their place. Before I knew it, he was inside of me. My eyes widened and I immediately tensed up, rejecting the foreign feeling. 

__

__

__

“Fuck.” Daniel mutters, I can hear the regret of moving so quickly play out in his mind. I find it curious that he’s fully aware of my strength, yet so scared of hurting me.

__

__

__

“Hey, hey it’s ok. I know this is new for you, I should have taken it slower, I’m sorry. Just relax.” He said comfortingly, peppering kisses down my spine and replacing his cock gently with two lubricated fingers. Slowly he worked them into me and they felt less foreign after some time. 

__

__

__

“I think I’m ready now Daniel, please I want to know what it’s like, with you.” I said, trying not to sound as though I’m begging. Despite my natural instinct to dominate, being at Daniel’s mercy is not something I would say I despised, I would even dare say it thrilled me. 

__

__

__

His fingers were replaced once again by his dick, hard and at the ready. He slowly pushed himself into me, subtle gasps and tight moans escaped his mouth with every inch until he was finally fully submerged. He started with gentle strokes, allowing me to get a knack for the feeling, until my arm reaching back to touch his thigh, letting him know that I was ok, and he could do what he really wanted to do. 

__

__

__

_“I hope I’m not hurting him, I’m going to ask because I hope not, fuck he feels so good.” _I caught from his mind.__

_____ _

__

_____ _

“No, you’re not hurting me at all, this feels, rather exciting. Please Daniel go faster.” I whined, throwing my face into the sheets.

_____ _

__

_____ _

In no time he worked himself into a frenzy, pounding his length into me at such a rapid speed his stomach hitting my ass sounded like a flurry of applause. He moaned and cursed and dug his fingers into my hair, wrapping them around my mane and tugging my head back until I saw the ceiling; the subtle pain bringing me to an edge of sorts. He flipped me around so my back was to the bed and he was on top of me, kissing me passionately and moaning my name into my mouth.  
“Fuck, Armand I’m gonna cum. I love you so much, oh my God I’m gonna cum.” He gasped, tears welling in his eyes as the muscles began tightening in his abdomen. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

I could hear the blood rushing all through his body, an intoxicating waterfall that was to become a climax of my own. Just as the floodgates broke open and I felt him seeping into me, I grabbed Daniel by the back of his neck and bit his throat. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

#### Daniel

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

The sensation was overwhelming. Feeling myself flood into Armand, along with his teeth making a home in my neck was enough to send me into overdrive. My breath hitched in my throat as I rode out the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my entire life. Still inside of him, Armand was latched to my neck like a baby to it’s mothers breast; sucking me dry of everything I had to offer without taking me completely right then and there. The feeling was like nothing I’ve ever had before, the utter intimacy of being so close, beyond being physically enrobed in one another could have made me cum on the spot. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

I’m shaken out of my wave of pleasure by the sudden feeling of needing to sleep. Armand moaning against my skin, my blood returning his color, was sensual and erotic; but I needed to lay down. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Too…much.” I managed to blurt out before falling down on top of him finally. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

It’s not long after my eyes close that I hear the slashing of skin and hear Armand tell me to open my mouth. His blood fills me and I’ve never felt more alive. Never before have I ever felt more connected to Armand, more safe and secure. The hunter finally allowing himself to be the prey, testing his vulnerability and trust with me and me alone. Not long before his blood engulfs me is it taken away, a sheet corner coming up to wipe the excess off of my cheek. He plants a sweet kiss on my lips, lapping up any remnant of his or my blood along the way. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

I fall down next to him, opening my arms and letting him crawl inside the gap. My hands weave their way into his fiery locks, massaging his scalp and tracing patters along his back with my free hand. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

“I enjoyed that Daniel, I forgot what it felt like to be with a man after all of these years. Never has one asked me if I was alright that many times, or at all…” Armand said softy, losing himself in memories of the past.  
I squeezed him gently, “Thank you for letting me then, I’ve never…uh….never…” I can’t bring myself to say it. Now I’m suddenly aware of what’s taken place, and I’m for some reason embarrassed at my thoughts, remembering he can read them all.

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Never cum that hard before? Yes, you thought so.” He said with a chuckle, wrapping his legs around me. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

“You drank my blood, did that…do anything for you? It certainly seemed like it.” I asked, half knowing the answer. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

His eyes grew dark all of a sudden, “Oh yes Daniel, drinking blood is the most erotic thing a vampire can do. Especially drinking the blood of someone they love deeply. I’ve never been so taken up in it before, that’s why you almost passed out. I ate too much.” 

_____ _

__

_____ _

This caught me by surprise, not him saying he quite literally “ate too much of me”, but by the declaration that he truly loved me. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

I looked down at him, once again admiring his statuesque beauty, _“He really is mine until the end of time. I’m his companion his-“ ___

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Lover. Yes you are my Daniel, my idiot love, you are. Now please, quit your pondering and kiss me until the sun rises.” 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

He didn’t have to tell me twice.

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _


End file.
